


Memories

by PrimrosePrime



Series: Apex Legends: Breaking Point [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Dark, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: Paige had grown up alone.She was still suffering and drowning in her depression. But that didn’t stop her from becoming a Legend.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Series: Apex Legends: Breaking Point [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867078
Kudos: 2





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyouyaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/gifts), [reefs0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefs0/gifts).



_"She's waking up!" A voice said as Paige slowly opened her eyes.She looked towards her parents and her siblings.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" She groaned, trying to sit up. "You were in a really bad accident, sweetie," a nurse said. Paige blinked before she looked at her hand and froze in horror.  
  
Her entire arm and hand was metallic. She shuts her eyes tightly and opens them back up to see her bedroom ceiling.  
  
“C’mon Paigey!” Her sister shouts from downstairs. Paige got up and took a spare glance towards her robotic arm.  
  
_It was nothing more than a cold reminder of what she had lost due to the accident back then. She was slowly recovering but deep down, she was broken. She was drowning. **_Suffering_**.  
  
Paige walked out the door after having to say goodbye to her family.  
  
She was alone now. She had gotten onto the train to a new town and went to find a job. That was when she heard of the Legends.  
  
She honed her skills after hunting down murderers, rapists and robbers. Doing the police’s dirty work made her a target for the wrong people.  
  
And the wrong people took advantage.  
  
They took everything away from her. And she went after them, losing control of every emotion she had. Anger was one emotion she could never control. She had avenged her family.  
  
She was a huntress for the murderers now.  
  
“Paige!” Wraith called out, making her look up from her book, “you ready?”  
  
“Yeah,” Paige said with a smile as she stood to her feet and she placed her book on the desk and walked over to the other Legends.  
  
And as a Legend, she knew she was able to make a home with the new. But there was one thing she could never forget.  
  
She was home.  
  
And she’d be damned if her home was taken away from her this time.


End file.
